Electronic and electrical devices draw power when in use. When not in use, devices may be programmed or designed to enter into a low-power mode or a “standby” mode. For example, televisions, computers, content devices such as DVD players or set-top-boxes, refrigerators, heaters, air conditioners, and other like devices may be programmed to enter standby mode, even in a situation where a user indicates the device should be turned “off” Rationales for such programming or design may vary; for example, a standby-powered device may be able to enter a fully-powered useable state more quickly than a completely depowered device.